Rio before Rio
by Digital Riot
Summary: This is Blue's life after Blu was taken in by Linda and Before he went to Rio. And yes... It is a comedy.
1. Blu the little ball of fuzz

Blu was a small chick growing up in Linda's bookstore. It had only been the first day he been there and he didn't understand any of it.

 _What is a book, why do humans have no wings, why, why?_

Thoughts ran through his mind as fast light. After all Blu was a tiny, 3 week old chick. And what better things would a 3 week old chick have then to just question.

That's when Linda came by. The small short 6 year old pet Blu comforting him. Her mother had much preferred she get a dog. Since dogs can't fly all over the house.

But that was yesterday and after begging and pleading for at least a hour straight her mother gave up and let Linda keep the small ball of blue fluff creatively named Blu.

Linda picked Blu up carefully to make sure he was okay. He shivered as he was removed from his own artificial nest. Linda's hands provided no warmth but Linda tried her best.

"Are you alright? Its almost time for you to get fed we don't want you to go hungry do we?" Linda said.

Blu couldn't understand what Linda said but he did understand one word. _food._ food that one thing we love more than life.

When your stomach hurts eat a banana, if your missing a girlfriend eat some icecream while binge watching Hey Arnold before your Netflix subscription runs out

But Blu didn't understand all of that, all he understood was food in belly equals happy. That's about as good a understanding any 3 week old would have.

Blu perked up inside Linda's hand to look around. The Room He was in was lit well and was nice a roomy. He would see a door at the front with a large window letting him see all of Moose Lake, Minnesota. He could see people walking up and down on phones, shoveling snow. Salting streets, opening up stores and whatnot.

And occasionally a large truck would come by with a plow. It was green, made of metal and was loud enough to frighten Blu.

But there were no giant plow monsters in the street now, just Blu and his soon to be dinner date with nothing other than food.

After being fed well enough, Linda put Blu back in his little nest and took off to go to skool.(I know I put Skool instead of School. This is a comedy chill.)

Before leaving she turned around and gave her mom and dad a hug and kiss and just before she left said to the little bird "goodbye Blu. See you soon."

And that's when the panic came for the little Blue bird.


	2. Away at Skool

Blu was terrified, he didn't want to be away from Linda (even though he met her just yesterday) . Linda had left for Skool and there was no telling when she would come back.

Occasionally Linda's parents would walk by and give Blu a pet on the head. But he didn't feel as loved by them as he did Linda.

"This... Is going to be a long day" Blu said to himself. the 3 week old baby bird got out his nest and started looking around.

He was on a table and the table was pretty big. To the left he could see outside a big window to see all of moose lake Minnesota.

Linda was at Skool inside her class. A short kid was standing next to her teacher. Ms. Bitters.

"Class, I would like to introduce to you the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body. His name is Zim. Zim if you have something to say say it now because from this moment on i don't wanna hear another sound from you!" Ms Bitters said.

"Hi freinds, I hope we can be happy together and in harmony." Zim said to the class.

"Now take your seat Zim " Ms Bitters said.

Zim sat next to Linda

"Okay class the lesson we are learning is on outer space and how the universe will eventually implode on itself. " Ms Bitters continued her lesson

Zim stood up on his desk with one hand raised.

"Yes ,Zim?" Ms Bitters asked.

"In the case of a full scale alien invasion how prepared do you say the earths defenses are" Zim asked.

"As I was saying... We are doomed, doomed, doomed, doomy doom doom doomed" Ms bitters continued repeating the word doom until the end of school (yes 8 hours straight)

The bell of the school rings starting time for dismissal.

"Doom, doom doom, GO HOME NOW!" Ms bitters yelled at the children.

Linda ran all the way back home, so she could enjoy the warmth of the bookstore and see Blu.

She opened the door hugged her parents, dropped her bookbag and saw Blu still staring outside the window eating salted peanuts.

She lightly tapped Blu on the head and Blu turned around and immediately ran into Linda's arms.

"Awww . I missed you too!" Linda said petting the blue chick.


	3. Vet times

Blu was at Linda's house for 3 weeks now and the 6 week old chick was now more aware of the house.

He would go around the house and look around, he could watch TV if he understood English, and he can climb from the floor to the table where his nest was.

But the 6 week old was also still very small. That's why when Linda took him to the vet he was terrified.

Linda put the little chick in a crate with a warm blanket in it and she walked all the way through the snow to the vet.

Blu saw a whole lot of creatures. He saw a Chihuahua, a weasel who side eyed Blu, a ferret, a tabby cat,and other creatures.

Linda walked up to the counter to register Blu.

"Hi how may I help you?" The clerk said with gloom. He might have been having a bad day.

" I wanna register Blu in as my pet please." Linda took Blu out the cage and showed the clerk.

The clerk put on blue gloves and took Blu weighed him and measured him. He gave Blu back to Linda.

"Please take a seat over there." He pointed to a bench without looking.

"NEEXXT!" He screeched.

Linda sat down next to a relatively fat lady and her scrawny tabby cat and a teenager with a sly black weasel.

The Weasel got up and went to Blu's cage at the speed of light. The weasel stilled eyed Blu. And then took off back into his owners lap and went to sleep.

Blu never seen a weasel before. And he was now wary of them. "This guy looks suspicious" Blu said.

"Hi there little bird" a pigeon was looking at Blu through the cage. "Who are you?" The pigeon asked.

"Im-im Blu , who are you" Blu asked the Pigeon.

"Im Gaz, nice to meet you." Gaz said. The female pigeon greeted Blu as Linda and Gaz's owner conversed.

"You don't look like you belong here, Blu. " Gaz said to Blu.

"Why would you sky that?" Blu asked Gaz

"Because there are not macaws or parrots in Minnesota. Its too cold" Gaz explained why Blu shouldn't be a native to Minnesota.

" well you seem like a nice bird, i have to go to my human now. Bye" Gaz said.

"Bye." Blu was again alone . Linda appeared at the front of the cage.

"Hi Blu, we are going inside to see the vet now." Linda picked up Blu's cage and took him inside.

"The doctor is called professor membrane, he sound trustworthy "

After about a hour of poking Blu with a stick, examining his organs, and jotting down notes on a paper Professor Membrane finally broke the news.

" It seems that Blu is one of the healthiest macaws I've ever seen. No here's a lollipop " Membrane put it down on the table.

Linda picked it up and was about to eat it when Membrane stopped her.

"No its for the bird." Membrane said

Linda put the lollipop down and Blu happily chewed on a lollipop the size of him.

Blu was home and was asleep. He woke up when he saw the same weasel outside the window, staring at him. He must have slithered away from his owner and here he his.

"Wh-Who are you, go away!" Blu shrieked.

The weasel looked at Blu with red eyes and opened his mouth.

"Im Dib. And I am here to tell you..." Dib trailed off.

"Im here to tell you. Look out for a pigeon named Gaz, I believe she is part of a conspiracy of pigeons bent on taking over the world." Dib said

Blu didn't know what a conspiracy was but he did remember Gaz.

"But Gaz is a nice lady, your not . now shooh, go home!" Blu said . the weasel as fast as light vanished across the street, up a tree and down the road.

"Strange..."


	4. Skool

Linda was about to pack up to go to Skool but Blu couldn't stay at home alone. For the past 5 days he obersved Linda put books inside her bookbag and leave with the bookbag and eventually return.

Blu had figured out a way that he wouldn't be alone, just before Linda went to Skool he suck inside of Linda's Bag and hid himself in there.

Sure enough Linda didn't notice and took Blu to Skool. Linda's father drove the both of them to Skool, a large red brick building.

Linda hopped out the car, gave her dad a hug and went to join the other kids.

 _Something seems to be moving around in my bookbag_ Linda thought as she felt Blu moving around.

She put the bookbag down away from the other kids and opened it. She saw none other than Blu sitting down on her science book.

"Blu! What are you doing here!" Linda kept a hushed voice as not to draw attention from the other kids.

"Im here , I don't wanna be alone Linda!" Blu said to her, but Linda couldn't understand. The 6 year old took Blu and hid him inside the pocket of her wintercoat.

Just in time Zim had just turned the corner, seeing Linda rush something in her pocket.

"Linda what are you doing." Zim asked as Linda turned around, Linda's wide glasses seemed to be slipping off her face with the amount of sweat on her face.

"Nothing. Nothing of importance!" Linda lied but she was terrible at it.

"Really? So what's that in your pocket " Zim grew even more suspicious.

"I don't have anything in my pocket. Your crazy" Linda continued.

"Your lying , show me" Zim walked closer to Linda. Blu felt a sneeze coming on. He tried to hold it, but failed.

A tiny squeak was emitted from Linda's pocket along with a small blue feather.

"What was that?" Zim asked

"Probably my boots, they are rubber after all." Linda still lied, sweat now streaming down her face.

"So what's that feather over there." Linda looked at the feather.

"Maybe it was a goose" Linda was turning red.

"A blue goose?" Zim now closed in on Linda.

"I blame the government. They might be painting geese ya know."

Zim held out his palm, he had on black cloth gloves that tightly fit his hand with a red winter jacket.

Linda gave up and pulled Blu out and put him in Zim's hand.

"You can't tell anyone. They might suspend me from school."

Zim looked amazed to see the little blue macaw.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, I swear." Zim said.

"But it isn't with me." a short kid with freckles and large blue eyes yelled out from behind them.

"Keef, don't tell anyone." Linda begged.

"You will pay for stealing my pens!" Keef said.

"But I gave it back to you!" Linda said

"But it had bite marks on it" Keef raised an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry that was me. I like chewing on ones Keef." Zim admitted.

"What is going on right now" Blu was still in Zim's hand.

"Im going to tell Ms Bitters and she's gonna tell the principle. " Keef was rubbing his hands together.

Keef was wearing a blue and gold hooded jacket with a Grey smiley face on it.

Zim put Blu in his black bookbag and started chasing Keef, Linda followed in pursuit as they dashed across the Skool courtyard.

Keef pushed many people out the way, some tried to move out the way but slipped on ice. Zim and Linda were still chasing him.

The bell beginning the Skool day sounded, and kids started to line up . Keef got on line and Zim and Linda did too.

Keef planned out his tattle tale to Ms Bitters as everybody removed their coats and bags and sat down. Zim gave Blu back Linda who put Blu back into her bookbag .

"Stay here. You got me into enough trouble for today!" Linda zipped the bookbag . but not before sneaking a apple inside so Blu won't starve.

Keef sat next to a window sitting to the left of Zim.

"Okay class. Today we are going to be learning about politics, and how politics will eventually result in a World War 3 killing us all. Please open your history textbooks to page 179 please. " Ms Bitters was a old lady with grey hair. She was extremely slender and even ghastly.

She wore a pair of boxed glasses . she was tall and loomed over the other students.

Linda nervously grabbed her textbook as Keef watched smiling. Zim was also extremely nervous too and was sweating so much he covered his entire desk.

Zim picked up his pencil and stuck it up his nose. He raised his hand.

"Ms Bitters, I think a pencil has been lodged in my brain " Zim said to the teacher "can I go to the nurse?"

"How far is it in your brain." Ms Bitters asked.

Zim looked at the pencil

"Pretty far" Zim said.

"Fine, go but don't forget to take the hall pass." Zim took the pass and went to the principles office were he asked the principle if it were okay to bring a bird to Skool.

"Well of course it is Zim, as long it is for educational purposes. A bird shouldn't harm anyone."

Keef asked Ms Bitters if he could go to the principle to call his mom.

"Fine, but take the auxiliary hall pass" Ms Bitters pointed to a radiator with hall pass spray painted on it.

Keef took the pass and dragged it all the way to the Principles office.

Linda tried to adjust herself in her seat but was still uncomfortable and nervous.

Keef finally reached the principles office. He sat down to breathe, but he saw Zim walking outside the office happily.

"Oh hey Keef , don't think about telling the principle. I already told him." Zim's voice was proud and haughty. Zim walked back to class.

Keef suspicious of Zim left the radiator in the hallway and followed Zim back to class.

Zim and Keef took their seats, Keef eyed Zim .

"Ms Bitters, can I show the class something. " Zim asked

"No" Ms Bitters said staunchly

"Its for educational reasons" Zim said.

"Well I can't argue with that reasoning, go ahead."

Zim got up and went to Linda's bookbag. He opened it and found Blu happily munching on a apple.

 _WHAT IS HE DOING Linda's_ brain started running in circles _._

Zim pulled Blu out and brought him to Ms Bitters

Linda was now extremely red in the face.

"Zim, why did you bring a bird to class?" Ms Bitters said.

"I just wanted everyone to know about the spix's macaw, a extremely rare bird!" Zim started explaining the bird to the class and it drew good attention to the class.

"This is Linda's pet" Zim handed him over to Linda. The bird sat on the table as the entire class looked.

"Aw he's cute. Can I pet him?" a tall girl that sat behind Linda, she had chocolate skin and wore a pink shirt with white stripes.

The entire class started to pet Blu and complimenting how cute he was nervous around all these new people but he eventually gave in to the pleasure of being pet.

Soon everybody sat down.

"I would put you in detention for bringing a bird to school, but the bird bring joy to my heart. And I hate joy. I also love hating things. So the bird can stay as the class pet as long as you take him home." Ms Bitters told Linda.

"Thank you Ms Bitters" Linda hugged Ms Bitters but She gave a low growling sound. She then, like a serpent, dashed to her seat at her desk.

Linda sat down and pet Blu as he continued eating his apple.

The Skool bell rang and everybody went home. Zim was about to start walking home but was bear hugged by Linda.

"Thank you soooo much Zim! Thanks to you im one of the popular kids in Skool. Jessica even united me Tak her birthday party." Linda was so happy

"No problem Linda. Anything for a friend, blue now!" with that Zim walked the way home in his winter coat.

Keef walked past Linda and the two looked in each others eye for a minute.

"Im sorry Linda. Im going to change being such a tattle tale from now on. Im going to focus using my skills to become a lawyer or physiologist. "

And with that Keef got on a Skool Bus and went home.

Linda's dad didn't pick her up that evening so Abe walked home.

When she got come she put Blu down on a table and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Blu. You really helped. "

"No problem Linda " Blu made a squeaking noise Linda couldn't understand tough.


	5. L E A R N I N G

Blu was again at the bookstore. The store was really busy that Saturday but, Blu managed to find peace next to the large window.

He loved that window, he could see Moose Lake and all it inhabitants walking up and down the street.

When the store closed Blu was asleep next to the window, when he saw a familiar bird. Gaz.

Blu looked up and went close the window.

"Hi Gaz. How did you know I live here?"

"I didn't, I was flying around looking for food." Gaz did seem to be in kind of a hurry.

"Why don't the humans feed you?" Blu was confused. Linda fed him. Why wouldn't anyone feed her?

Gaz thought about this and tried to put this the best way possible.

"Well Blu, you're a … you're a pet, and humans feed pets. I'm a wild bird. They don't feed wild birds."

Blu thought about what the word "pet" means.

"Well I saw you at the vet, shouldn't you have a human?" Blu asked

Gaz again tried to think.

"I did, have one. But then he kind of… died" Gaz said died fast. She didn't want to ruin the 6-week olds childhood.

"What was that last word?" Blu asked.

"You mean died?" Gaz again said died fast.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Blu asked

"You know how you can move and talk and do stuff now. It's kind of the opposite."

"So I can't move?"

"Pretty much. Ya know it's hard to explain. Bye bye now!" Gaz flew off.

Blu out the corner of his eye also saw Dib, scurrying here and there. Following Gaz. Dib as quick as a light was on Blu's windowsill.

"What did she say?" Dib questioned Blu from behind the glass.

"A lot of stuff," Blu said (after all Blu was only 6 weeks old).

"No, I mean what was she talking about"

"Well, she did say why her owner died, or something. And she talked about why animals without humans don't get fed."

"AHA" Dib seemed to make a conclusion in his weasel brain "so she killed her owner in order to provide food that Pigeon Empire! You can't-fool me Gaz! Bye Blu!"

With that Dib scurried away.

Blu looked for one of those books that Linda always said you could find the meaning of stuff in. Blu didn't understand what she said but he accidentally tripped over a dictionary yesterday.

Blu tried to pull one out of a bookshelf but he was too small. He started chirping to get the attention of Linda's mom.

A tall skinny lady with black hair came and saw Blu trying to pull the book out.

"Never too young to start learning I guess. Even if you are a bird." She said.

She took the book out and put it on the table, she put Blu on the table too. Blu opened the book and was instantly amazed.

He never saw words before, except for the inside of Skool.

Blu couldn't understand the dictionary since he didn't know English. He had to go to Skool with Linda and learn how to read, and maybe write.

Whatever that meant.

But it was Saturday. Linda didn't go to Skool on Saturday. Not to mention Ms. Bitters was a creepy old lady that gave him chills.

Linda was off to pick up groceries. But first, she stopped along the way at the playground.

The playground was a small sketch of land covered in snow. It had about 4 or 5 trees in it, a swing set, the monkey bars, rock climbing, and of course the large structure where kids would climb onto it and slide down the big or small slides.

And to top everything off it had a flagpole with the flag of America, standing tall and proud.

Zim was on the main structure, just looking around seeing what he could see. He was with another kid who wore a blue jacket with a red vest and had a scarf that covered his mouth and nose.

Zim was talking to the kid when Linda showed up.

"Hey Linda this is Scott, he is in the 5th grade." Zim introduced the two.

Linda looked up and saw Scott waving at her. Scott said hello but it came out muffled, however, everyone could understand.

He made the muffled sound.

"Hi, Scott!"

Scott went down the big slide and decided to go home.

Zim was still atop the structure looking around.

Linda went to go run errands. She got to the grocery store and picked up some bread, meat, milk, and cereal.

She brought it to the cashier. His nametag read Jeffy.

"That'll be 9.75 Ms."

Linda handed the cashier the change but saw a book behind the desk that read "Birds for dummies"

Linda had some spare money that she was gonna save to buy the biggest chocolate bar in the store, but she really wanted the book badly.

She needed to know more about Blu. The cashier was still scanning the groceries.

"Hey, Jeffy. Could I get that book about birds?"

The cashier looked up, he grabbed the book that Linda wanted.

"They say this is the best book in the whole wide world for people who need to know about birds!"

Linda was excited and handed Jeffy the spare change.

Blu was still trying to learn words in the dictionary. He learned a few but they were basic words like a " _hi" or "look"._ Blu needed to understand English tough.

"Blu, look what I found. It's a book all about birds. We could find out more about you!" Linda came in excited.

Blu looked excited too despite the fact he couldn't understand what Linda just said.

Linda put the textbook down in front of Blu. It had a picture of a scarlet macaw on it. Blu understood pictures and what they were.

Linda realized that she could teach Blu words by using pictures, (and also bringing him to Skool, but mainly using pictures).

"What is this, Blu" Linda pointed to a picture of a car. Blu tried to think.

"Come on Blu, You got it. What is its name?"

Blu finally got the answer and wrote it down. His handwriting was terrible, he wrote down Car.

Linda saw the word and with a little skill managed to figure out what he wrote.

"Goood job Blu!"

Linda and Blu shared a hug (Blu wrapped his wings around Linda's hand. He was about 20x smaller than her after all)


	6. Parent Teacher night

"Before the big bang there was NOOOTHIING!" Ms. Bitters pointed a finger at the class. It was Monday afternoon around 2:58.

There were only 2 minutes left of Skool, as Linda and Blu stared at the clock.

"Where Harriet is sitting, NOOTHIIING!"

Blu had only been in the Skool once before this time and he already hated it. After all 6 week old baby birds don't belong in Skool.

Linda shared Blu's hatred of Skool. Linda thought bringing Blu with her to Skool would lessen the boredom she felt, but it didn't.

"And where Makayla's head is, NOTHING!" the class looked at Makayla's swollen head.

Just 45 seconds.

"And where that squirrel outside is, you guessed it NOOOOTHINNG!" The squirrel turned around as if it knew it had been called.

Just 10 more seconds.

"And where my desk is, NOOOOTHINNG!"

5 seconds.

"If it want for the big bang theory I would have the joy of not having to teach you!" Ms. Bitters pointed a scolding finger at the class.

3 seconds.

A fly had got caught in between the gears of the clock. Jamming the clock.

"This furthermore proves your lives are meaningless! "

Blu and Linda were practically holding on to their table, staring at the clock.

The clock was still on 3 seconds.

"If one event in the entire universe didn't happen none of us will exist."

The fly finally got smashed in the gears of the clock , the school bell rang and kids started to go home.

"Okay everybody don't forget today is parent-teacher night! Bring your parents.!"

Zim stopped dead in his tracks.

" I never agreed to bring my parents to Skool!" he said to Ms. Bitters.

"Oh but you did, Zim, you did!" Ms. Bitters said.

"No you lie, YOU LIIIIIEEEEE!" Zim made a scratching motion with his arms.

Ms. Bitters began humming happily as she went in her file cabinet and pulled a VCR tape out of it, she put it into a video player.

A white screen came down from the roof. Zim was sitting on chair feet on the table balancing a pencil on his lips.

"And Zim, do you consent to bring your parents to Skool." Ms. Bitters asked from behind the camera.

"Yeah, sure, whatever! " Zim was still distracted not paying attention.

The screen vanished as the video ended. Zim saw a surveillance camera on the roof looking at him.

"Why would you tape that?" He asked.

"You will bring tour parents tonight, Zim! And that goes for all of you. Now leave!"

Linda walked home with Blu on her shoulder. She entered the bookstore where her parents greeted her.

"Morning honey, you know what day it is?" her dad asked.

Linda sighed.

"Yeah, Parent Teacher night. "

"Exactly, I don't worry about you because I'm pretty sure you have the best report cards. Don't you think so dear?" Linda's mom asked her husband.

"Of course, our little girl is one of the smartest in that Skool!" her dad said gleefully.

"In goanna go upstairs ." Linda went to her bed room with Blu still on her shoulder.

Blu hoped of her shoulder and went on top of her dresser, Linda collapsed on her bed.

"I don't know Blu, I know I have good report card. But Ms. Bitters has been extra, bitter I guess. What if she says something bad about me?" Linda told Blu.

Blu understood most of what Linda said. Blu sat and listened.

"What could she say about me? I don't talk in class, I do my homework. I'm pretty much a good student." Linda continued to think while Blu sat and listened.

Skool was busier than usual that day. Parents, children, and teachers all filed into the cafeteria tie meet and talk.

Ms. Bitters was talking to a group of parents about their children. Keef ran away from Ms. Bitters crying.

Blu was on his usual place on Linda's shoulder. He was still small but had the vocabulary of a 4 year old child.

"Remember how I said you would all amount to nothing when you were in my class? I was right you all are nothing!" Ms. Bitters was talking to some parents in the corner when Linda's mother and father joined them.

"Aaahhh so you must be Jonathan and Mary Gunderson, Linda's parents?" Ms. Bitters said to them.

"Yes I believe we are and you're her teacher Ms. Bitters. " Jonathan said.

"I don't have much to say about her, except for her hideous pet bird she brings to class." Ms. Bitters pointed a finger at Blu.

"But he is adorable. And it isn't against the rules to bring him isn't it?" Mary said.

"I hate things that are adorable, but I also adore hating things which is the ONLY reason in letting that bird stay!" Ms. Bitters adjusted her glasses.

"Now if you excuse me I have to scold some parents." And jugs like that Ms. Bitters slithered away.

Zim was on the cafeteria table, licking a ice cream. His parents were talking to his teacher, he was joined by Linda and Scott.

Scott was wearing his usual jacket with a hood and scarf covering his mouth.

"Where did oh get that icecream from?" Linda asked.

"My parents said if I do well on my report card, they would take me to Macmeaties to get a cone." Zim said.

"Mff Nkk, Hmph " Scott noised through his scarf.

"No not the one that closed down for silver bug infestation. The one that closed for problems with mice but then opened again."

"Hmph, Nkk" Scott said.

"Yeah the one of Aberdeen avenue and Bushwick." Zim said.

"I hope that this night will be over soon! Ms. Bitters has been acting grumpy today." Linda said to them.

Mr. Ken the art teacher came by Linda parents and told them about how good Linda is in his class. He then left and went to Zims parents holding up a picture of Mr. Ken, Zim drew in his class.

Mr. Ken appeared to be upset, and so did his parents.

"And that's why I didn't want to come today." Zim said.

"You drew a terrible picture of Mr. Ken for art class?" Linda was dumbfounded.

"I didn't mean to offend anyone! Its just that I thought it was a nice design."

"Hrmph merr Dr" Scott again tried to speak but his scarf blocked his speech.

"See Scott agrees with me." Zim said

Linda was in her bedroom with Blu, she was happy the day went by smoothly and that nothing bad was mentioned about her. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Blu on the other hand went back to his window downstairs to look outside.

Dib was as usual following pigeons around town for some big conspiracy. How his owner didn't notice his absence, was Jon itself a conspiracy.

Dib was behind a pigeon a couple of feet. Expertly weaving between people, hiding behind street lamps, going under parked cars.

Dib was on a mission and he was bound to find out what this conspiracy was.

That's when Gaz appeared out of nowhere in front of Dib. Gaz looked mad at him for some reason and Dib was terrified.

"So you like stalking pigeons do you, well me and Jasper will show you a lesson." Gaz said grabbing Dibs tail.

Jasper, the other pigeon, came in front of Dib and punched him I. The stomach. Dib was getting beat up for at least 5 minutes when they finally let him go.

The two pigeons flew off somewhere .

Dib was still recovery g when he saw Blu. He crossed the street and went up to the window where Blu was at.

"I'm telling you, the Pigeons have managed to slip away from me again. But I'm not going to give up." Dib said.

"What are you going to do now?" Blu asked.

"I am going to go undercover and I believe you are working with them Blu!" Dib accused the 6 week old chick of being in a secret pigeon ring.

"What! How ?" Blu was now confused.

"Im on to you Blu! Im go g to uncover the truth. And Im not going to give up!" Dib said.

Linda's father came in front of the window and saw Dib.

"Get out of here you rat! Shooh, Shooh " he said.

Dib slithered away, across the street and went home. Blu was slightly scared now.

Gaz was in front of Blu's window.

"Don't worry about Dib, Blu! He is just crazy, you know." Gaz said

"I guess so. Anyway Dib will find out he wrong. Im sure."


	7. Rose, the new girl

Birds were flying around happily singing there songs throughout moose lake Minnesota.

Squirrels can be seen dancing, and kids outside the Skool were playing in the yard. Winter was at its worst in February.

But it was also a special day. Valentines day.

Keef could be seen looking outside the Skool window at a couple of squirrels doing the Carlton.

Zim was again bored drawing pictures, Linda was just sitting down petting Blu, and everyone else was on their own devices.

"NO….NO…NOOOO!" Ms. Bitters yelled into the phone.

She held the phone out as inaudible speech could be heard from the other side. She brings it back up to her ear.

"You'll pay for this one!" She slammed the phone on her desk, it caught on fire and spirits rose out of it as it went into the desk.

Everyone looked at Ms. Bitters with attention

"Class! despite my moral outrage, The Skool principle is allowing you to celebrate Valentines Day this year." She said.

Everyone went into a fit of happiness. Makayla could be seen giving another boy, Charlie, a wedgie.

Someone made a whole bunch of paper airplanes and started throwing them.

Keef ran around in circles and ran into a wall.

"Okay everybody, pass out your valentine's meat slabs. Its traditional. "

Everybody reached into a box and pulled out steaks, sausages, and various other types of meats shaped in a heart.

People gave them to different students inside of the class.

Sahara, a timid dark haired girl with olive skin put meat on Zims table.

"Im sorry I didn't bring my meat to Skool and…" Zim tried to make an excuse but Sahara put some more meat on his desk.

"YOU OUGHTTA GET THAT OUTTA MY FACE!" Zim pushed the meat off his table onto Sahara's face.

Gretchen a tall hideous girl with buck teeth and braces was piling meat on Keef's table.

"Ms. Bitters, I heard it used to be customary to give valentines cards and chocolates. When did the meat thing get started?" Linda asked.

"You don't wanna know" Ms. Bitters said. "I had a valentine once…"

Ms. Bitters story was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"What another one." Ms. Bitters put the phone down again, it burned and spirits came out of it like the last.

"Class, to celebrate overcrowding in Skool, we are receiving another student."

Blu and Linda looked at the window where a jet landed on the Skool yard. On the side it read "Delishus Weenies! "

A girl with dark hair, Purple eyes materialized at the door.

"That must be the new girl now." Ms. Bitters said.

"Hi, my names Rose. Im new here." Rose said.

"Hi Rose!" The class said in unison.

"My father is the owner of the Delishus Weenies corporation and wanted to share valentine Weenies WITH EVERYONE!"

Weenies came out of the doors windows and flooded the entire classroom. People cheered in unison.

"Yaaay! Wieners !" everyone (including Blu) ate the sausages left and right.

"Everyone except for him!" Rose pointed a finger at Zim.

"Weenies Shmeenies! Zim needs no meat!" Zim said.

"For him I prepared a poem-" Rose was rudely interrupted.

"Looks like Zim has a girlfriend!" A girl, Miami, said mockingly.

Rose ripped her paper in anger. But gained her original posture.

"Its not nice to make fun of people, you should apologize and take a bite out of your eraser! " Rose said.

Miami was terrified of Rose.

"Y-yes Rose, sorry Zim!" Miami held up a giant eraser and took a bite out of it.

"As I was saying, Zim.

For longer than I can remember

I've been looking for someone like you

With a head like yours

And a torso too!

Birds sing

AND YOUR GONNA PAY

The end."

Rose finished, Zim was extremely confused.

"Here's some meat covered in Barbecue sauce!" She threw the ribs at Zim.

As the meat made contact with his skin, he began to burn.

"ARRGH. NOOOO. THE PAIN! WHYYY!" Zim fell out of his seat rolling on the floor burning.

A kid in the class, Douglas, pointed at Zim to emphasize that isn't normal.

"Thank you Rose, that was terrible. Now lets find you a seat." She looked across the classroom.

She pointed at Gretchen who sat behind Keef (Keef sat next to Zim who sat next to Linda who sat next to Douglas).

"Gretchen, your being transferred to the underground classroom. " A trapdoor opened under Gretchen as she fell down screaming.

Rose rushed inside her seat.

"And you, Sahara, Im just tired of you!" A trap door opened under Sahara and she fell in too.

"Ms. Bitters. Are there really underground classrooms? " Linda asked.

"Sure, whatever. "

Blu eyed Rose who sat behind Keef. She was kind of creepy.

"Ms. Bitters there's a Blue bird on that girls shoulder. Is that normal." Rose asked.

"No, but as of right now I don't care!" Ms. Bitters said.

Linda, Blu, Keef, Zim, and Scott were at the playground.

"As you 4 know, Rose viciously attacked me with MEEAT today at Skool. My conclusion, SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME!" Zim said.

"What do you want us to do" Keef said forming a snowball with the snow on the railing of the. Jungle gyms bridge.

"I need you to help me, tie the knot with Rose. Especially you Linda and Blu. Linda your a girl and Blu you're a cute little bird." Zim said.

Keef threw his snowball at Makayla's swollen head, she fell on the ground crying in pain.

The gang pretty much occupied the bridge during this time after Skool. They would hang around, and look around with the best view of all of Moose Lake.

The tallest view too. Only 6 feet in the air, the Jungle Gym bridge was the tallest thing in the city, other than the Flag pole.

And if they weren't on the bridge, they were under it, in the shade.

"Mmph, Hrmph " Scott said from behind his scarf.

"Yeah Scott, ill get you Macmeaties if you do it." Zim said

Scott almost jumped off the bridge in glee.

"Hey look its Rose now! Hey Rose!" Linda tried to get Rose's attention. Rose looked up at them.

"Do you love Zim!" Linda was hit square in the eye with a snowball knocking her down.

Blu hopped off her shoulder just in time.

"Speak to me Linda! Speak to me!" Blu squawked at Linda. Rose threw an assault of snowballs at the group.

Keef ran down the fireman's pole, Zim was caught in the back of the head with a snow balk causing him to fly down the big slide and into the pavement, and Scott jumped off the bridge landed and ran for his life. Linda was still unconscious.

The next day Charlie and Rose were sitting on the swing sets. Charlie took a bite out of Valentine meat he offers some to Rose but she declined.

"It's just that no one ever really has been nice to me. Or payed attention to me. I mean inside this fanfiction I am just a character name Charlie who appears in this one chapter to convey no real plot an-"

Charlie was pushed off the swing set by Zim sending him flying into a bush.

"I have come to accept your feelings toward me, I congratulate you for acknowledging my superiority and choosing me as your Love-Pig… FEEL HONORED! " Zim and Rose stared at each other awkwardly

Rose pulls out BBQ sauce and squirts Zim with it, he falls to the ground burning.

"WHY MUST IT BURN? WHHHYYYY!?"

Rose started to laugh at his skins weird reaction to meat and BBQ sauce. Zim started to laugh too. The two shared a laugh for a few minutes.

"You know, maybe Charlie is right about you. Just another weird kid at Skool." Rose said.

"Nonsense, despite his large head Charlie is quite stupid. " Zim said.

"My head isn't big!" Charlie said from behind the bushes.

"Now prepare your brain, filthy person of meat and hair. Your magical looovve begins NOW!" Zim said awkwardly.

Rose lifted Zim up and dumped his head in a trash can.

The next day was a strange one. Zim, Scott, Blu, Linda, and Keef spent the day trying to get Zim and Rose to tie the knot.

Zim sits next to Rose holding a muffin. Rose squirts Zim with lemon juice and he falls to the floor smoke rising from his body.

Rose opened her locker finding a meat slab with it. The meat had a rose attached to it with a message saying to Rose, from Zim.

Zim and Keef hid behind the lockers Rose grabs the two of them throwing them down the stairs.

In Ms. Bitters class Rose finds a present on her desk from Scott. At the end of the day Scott walks out the room with string and a the present box wrapped around his head.

Rose was walking home from Skool. Linda has flowers in her hand from Zim. She sees Rose walking down the street and hides. When she comes out she finds an attack dog and is chased down the street.

Blu met Rose holding a balloon with a ribbon. Rose took the small flightless bird and threw him across the Skool hallways like a baseball. She hits Scott square in the eye and he falls backwards down the stairs.

Zim was in the cafeteria looking beat up and dejected, Rose dumped her lunch into of his head. Smoke started rising from his head.

The gang was at there usual place on the bridge atop of the jungle gym on the playground, the next day.

Zim took a note attached to his back ,saying kick me, off his back and showed it to his friends. He ripped it in half.

"You know what. I officially give up! It hurts to much. " Zim showed them a burn spot on the back of his neck.

Linda, Scott, Blu and Keef flinched in disgust.

Rose was seen walking through the playground

"Hey Zim and friends, I guess you guys are always here huh?." Rose questioned.

"You know what Rose this gives me a chance to finally end our HIDEOUS relation ship" Zim held up another note saying kick me and ripped it up sprinkling it on the ground d.

"Now Cry, CRY LIKE YOU'VE NEVER CRIED! Before." Zim Said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rose said

"You know me and my father came to moose lake from Chicago. We came here to find you, remember me? Anyway I guess ill leave now." Rose went away.

"Well that was easy." Linda said.

"Merr Hrmph " Scott said behind his scarf.

"No Scott, we aren't getting Macmeaties. " Zim said. Scott growled and went home.


	8. Vampire Donuts

Blu was outside that February day. Moose Lake had been hard with a winter storm piling even more snow than usual.

But that's not saying much. In Moose Lake the record temperature during the summer was a chilly 40 degrees Fahrenheit.

The weatherman on the weather channel had predicted another 5 inches of snow, Linda's dad spent all last night salting the pavement, and shoveling out snow.

After at least 2 days of snow, the winter storm went south to assault New York, giving Moose Lake a chance to breath.

Blu had brought a giant Toblerone chocolate bar with Linda yesterday. He wanted to give it to Dib to hopefully heal their relationship.

The only problem was Blu had no clue where Dib lived. He didn't even know what chocolate really was. Linda just told him not to eat any of it.

Linda also brought up the topic of dying when she mentioned Blu eating the chocolate, and Blu didn't want to understand what death was.

A plow truck came by to clear snow off the ground and salt it at the same time, the loud noise it made scared Blu.

Blu was still outside with Linda. Blu wrote that he wanted to see Dib, the weasel. Linda knew where Dib's owner lived and thought it would be nice if the two went over for a "play date".

But it was anything but a play date. More like a negotiation process. Linda waved down a taxi, and they drove to the downtown part of Moose Lake where Dib's owner lived.

The cab went intersection after intersection, as Blu watched the cab drive through the street.

Linda's father was in the car with them (how else would Linda pay for the trip). He held up a picture of Philadelphia. He was telling Linda about his dream home.

"In this city there are about 50x more people living there than people living here!" Johnathan said, excited.

Linda saw the picture of the city. She never saw a sky scraper before. More a less a building that was more than 3 floors tall.

"Also we wouldn't be too far from New York City, where your aunt lives." Johnathan held up another picture of Manhattan and Brooklyn.

Again Linda was amazed to see building taller than a flagpole.

"New York has even more people. 8 million people. Possibly more. And the best part of Philadelphia, is the weather" Linda had known pretty much everybody in her neighborhood. Just 50 people in that part of town. About 2,500 people lived in Moose Lake. She couldn't imagine 8 million.

"Philadelphia has winter so we won't miss the snow season, but it also has the warm summer." Johnathan seemed to melt in his seat.

"Well why don't you move to Philadelphia dad?" Linda asked.

"Oh, most of our family lives her, like my father and mother. You mothers, mom lives her too! Besides its way too expensive to live in either city." Johnathan seemed to become depressed.

Blu was still looking out the window of the cab when it came to a halt.

"You're here. That'll be 5.50" the Cab driver said.

Linda, Blu, and her father went up to the door of the house and rung the bell. Instantly the homeowner opened the door. Dib ran in front of the door and ran back inside the home.

"Well hi Johnathan, Linda. Come inside."

The house was big on the inside. It was warm too, something the people of Moose Lake and pretty much all of northern United States, desired at the time.

Dib retreated further inside the house staring at Blu, he went inside of a room and disappeared.

You could tell that the owner of Dib was of Japanese decent. The large Japanese flag hanging from the fireplace could tell any fool that.

"Well Ivan. It's been a while since we saw each other. Let's catch back up on things, eh!" Johnathan said.

"Sure, the Yankees are playing the Dodgers this afternoon. It's on now. Let's watch." Ivan said.

The two sat down and watched the game while Blu and Linda went upstairs. Linda gave Blu the giant Toblerone so he could give to Dib. Ivan had said over the phone it was okay to give Dib the treat.

Blu entered Dib's room where Dib sat on the windowsill in suspicion.

"Hey Dib, I just came by to give you this Giant Toblerone! I hope we can be friends again" Blu said holding out the bar almost the size of Linda.

"I would accept, but you're working with Gaz. And anyway where did a 2 month old chick get money to buy candy from a shop?" Dib questioned.

"Well, Linda and i-"

"And how did they allow you inside the store. Stores don't let pets inside!" Dib said.

"But-"

"Just go away. You're too…suspicious"

Blu was offended.

"You know what, Dib. You don't deserve this big Toblerone!" Blu said.

"Keep it. Ill find you out an-" Did Was cut off.

"You know what, your parachuting thingy is getting out of control, Dib! " Blu yelled.

"its Paranormal! And its under perfectly stable levels!" Dib said.

"Really, then when was time you had a friend ?" Blu asked.

"I have freinds!" Dib said.

"Like what, 'the Lakewood vampire donut'" Blu learned sarcasm yesterday and was excellent at it for a bird that was in the world only 2 and a half months.

"First of all the Vampire Donut is a real thing, they have live footage of it on TV in Mysterious Mysteries. " Dib said

Blu left the room.

"Hey were are you going?" Dib asked. Blu walked away without replying.

Blu left the room, dejected. And went into Linda's arms.

"Well I guess you and Dib didn't become freinds." Linda could still see the giant Toblerone.

Linda, Blu, and her father left to go back home.

"Alright I bet the Boston Red Sox will beat the Mets tomorrow! " Ivan said to Johnathan

"Never! "

Blu was at home asleep, he had a dream he was inside of his old home in the jungle.

A giant Toblerone the size of the Empire State Building was destroying the forest. Hundreds of birds had to fly away. But Blu couldnt fly.

The Toblerone destroyed his tree and he fell out the entrance if his hollow. On the forest floor he saw Dib, trying to banish the giant monster.

He kept telling people they had to band together to fight the Toblerone but no one listened, they all ran away.

The Toblerone kept destroying the forest and at top of the Toblerone a Vampire Donut was laughing evilly as it saw the death of all the Macaws and birds.

Blu woke up screaming running around in circles. He kept screaming until he turned purple from lack of oxygen, and collapsed on the floor.

He took a deep breath in and realised he was still home.

Blu knew he had to tell Dib about this. He had to get Gaz to help.

(To be continued)


	9. Survival of the fittest

Blu and Gaz were outside of Dibs house. Gaz had carried Blu from the bookstore halfway across town.

Blu still held the big Toblerone. And Gaz honestly didn't want to see Dib. But Blu really wanted to be friends with Dib, he didn't want to make enemies.

Which is why he was at least half a mile away from home, in front if Dibs home.

The snow stopped falling but it was still very cold outside so Gaz kept Blu in her wing to keep him war.

(Blu still is only 2 and a half months old.) Gaz loved how vain and innocent the little blue bird was.

He want anything at all like that weasel Dib. Always suspicious always thinking there is a hidden evil to someone, a secret they aren't willing to let loose.

And the fact Blu wanted to be friends with everyone, that he didn't know what death is, made him all the more likable at only 2 months.

Blu crept inside the house with Gaz trailing not too far behind. The instant shock of heat relaxed both Gaz and Blu and lured them inside further.

Blu and Gaz crept across the living seeing Ivan, asleep on the couch with a Chicago Bulls jersey on.

They went upstairs to Dib's room and found Dib on a computer, he was on a video message with a group of birds, weasels, lizards, and one mouse. They all had a black robe on.

"You must figure out where they are hiding the cloning chambers Dib!" The mouse (presumably the leader of the group) said.

"The Swollen Eyeball Network depends on it, agent mothman!"

"yes sir, agent Grey sir!" Dib said. The video ended. Dib turned around to find Blu and Gaz frozen in their place.

"Your spying on me!" Dib accused the duo.

"No I promise we aren't. I just wanted to give you this chocolate! I just want to be friends Dib!" Blu put the big Toblerone on the floor.

Dib as fast as lighting scurried up to the chocolate and sniffed it. "I guess we can be friends. But me and Gaz will never be close to acquaintance's! " Dib said.

"Why you little!" Gaz was about ready to beef Dib up when Blu stopped her.

"That's fine, Gaz doesn't like you anyway! Just enjoy the Toblerone. " Blu and Gaz left the house, Gaz carried Blew back home.

Blu never saw moose lake from the air before, and it was beautiful. Gaz held him securely in her talons while she flew in the air.

Gaz landed in front of his house and said her farewells and took off.

The very next day, Linda, Blu ,Keef, Scott, and Zim where at their usual places on the jungle gym bridge in the playground.

Blu was on Scotts shoulder instead of Linda's. The 5 were best friends and were usual dubbed "the losers club" by the popular kids, however no one was more attached to each other than Blu and Linda.

"Hey look there's the Skool president, im going to hit him straight in his head." Keef said forming a snowball between his golden and blue gloves.

"What for, Flan is a nice kid." Linda said.

"have you ever wondered were the Soda dispenser, ice-cream machine, pizza Friday, and hamburger wensday went?." Keef said.

Linda was instantly mad. "Kill him"

Keef the snowball at Flan. The snowball hit someone else, Chuck. The school bully to be more socially on point.

Chuck was always surrounded by his group of friends. Everyone called them the Buliez. They spell it wrong because the apparent leader, Chuck, isn't that bright.

"Hey were did that come from!" Chuck was rubbing his head.

A tall skinny boy with cyan hair looked around.

"Maybe its Flan, lets go get him!" The kid said.

"Yo, Dirge! We can't beat up the Skool president ya feel me. If ya picking up what im layin' down then we wouldn't beat him up bro!" another one said.

"Maybe it was them up there ,Pak. The dweebs club! Lets get them!" Dirge said.

The loser club felt their hearts drop. They raced into a roofed and walled part of the Jungle Gym that resembled a cabin.

There was a huge pile of snow on one end.

"Hey maybe we can attack them with this snow, in a snowball fight." Zim said.

"Don't you think snowballs got us in enough trouble Zim!" Linda said.

"No Zim is right, we can't fight them with our fist, they are way took strong.!" Keef said.

"Mmph, Skrm, Herr,Dim" Scott muffled through his scarf.

"Yeah Scott is right, it will be fun too." Keef said.

The 3 Buliez were making their way up the Jungle Gym, climbing up the slides, going up the stairs, and climbing the rock wall.

The Losers club had already made snowballs in their hands

Chuck was the first to get hit. A snowball aimed perfectly in his forehead took him down. Linda threw it.

Keef lodged another ball at Dirge, it hit right on top of his blue hair. Blu started forming snowballs with his talons and wings to give to Linda, Keef, and Scott.

An assault of balls came and hit the Buliez.

"WE ARE BEING MILKED OUT HERE YO!" Pak said.

"It's a bombardment of snowballs." Dirge said.

"No it's a… what dirge said!" Chuck said covering his head.

The three broke into a retreat and went to the flag pole. They gathered up snow. The Skool president was on the ground trying to keep from getting hit by a snowball.

The Buliez built a small fort and the snowball war began.

The groups exchanged snowballs for an hour, as the Loser Club controlled and dominated the Jungle Gym the Buliez only had a flagpole and a wall of ice to protect them.

Soon a small Indian girl, Aku , lodged a snowball at Chuck.

"THAT'S FOR TAKING MY LUNCH MONEY AND GIVING IT TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Aku screamed joining the losers club.

The Buliez soon gave up and ran out of the playground screaming.

The losers club exchanged high fives and ,fist-to-talon bumps with Blu.

"Hey guys, I adore how you guys fought off the Buliez in a show of good will to liberate losers and rejects from survival of the fittest and a society of popularity. So I must ask you, I want to join on your crusade of righteousness. Pleeease!" Aku asked.

"Sure everyone is welcome here." Zim said.

"OUR NEWEST MEMBER! AKU WELCOME TO THE LC! " Keef cheered. Everyone else (including Blu) cheered along.

The next day word of how the Losers Club defeated the Buliez in a snowball fight made headline news immediately in Skool.

The rejects and kids who are misunderstood in general all worshiped them upon seeing them.

"Zim,Linda CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH? IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" a blonde girl said grabbing onto Linda's leg.

Keef, Scott, Aku. The Skool newspaper wants to know how did you defeat the notorious gang of bullies, Buliez, that terrorize the Skool regularly?" Scoop the Skool news reporter asked.

"Well you see it was the right thing to do, we saved the Skool!" Keef said.

The Buliez were sitting at a table along with the popular kids planning revenge.

"Its not natural for these HIDEOUS UGLY underdogs to be getting all this fame." Jessica was one of the popular kids at Skool.

"Yeah, besides what do they have that we don't" Sam, the suave handsome boy of the Skool shared his distaste.

"If I see them im gonna bury them in snowball!" Chuck said.

"Grammar, Chuck, its if is those fools again I will bury then in snowballs" Flan said.

"What are you my mom?" Chuck said.

"Guys we can't fight each other. We need to focus on the enemy!" Sam said, pointing to the losers club.

"And Tyler Blu Gunderson how do you feel about this interesting turn of events, showing the underdog superiority over the hierarchy based on popularity that dominates the Skool. " Scoop said interviewing Blu.

"SQUAWK! " Blu let out a happy squawk

"There you have it folks. Take a picture of Blu and Aku" Scoop said to the camerakid, Jeffy.

"I bet a could rap better than them too!" One of the popular kids, Terry, said.

"Honestly you can't rap better. You can't rap in general" Jessica said to him

Flashback

Terry was on the talent show on the podium rapping. The beat of Xo tour of lif3 was playing.

"I am really scared of mice

I don't know how to fly a kite

Mashed potatoes with some curly fries

She said baby you need to add some, RICE

Push me off the bead

Eating all my bread

Coming to my sense

Stealing on my pens

Now you owe me cents"

The audience threw rotten Tomatoes and other various foods at him.

"That wasnt my best work ill admit." Terry said.


	10. Battle Blu

Hey guys just wanted to share some news with you and its that my last book Rio has finally been completed which means I can focus my time making this one. Now in the bright side Rio 3 has received a total of 2.7k views. Congratulate mmee!. I just wanted to thank you guys fir the support not just for Rio 3 but for this story too. And lets push for 3k views yeah. Lets continue and press on.

"And thus, explains why the Pythagorean Theorem is STUPID! " Ms. Bitters said pointing to a triangle. One side of it was labeled x and the other Y.

A pigeon flew in a open window. It flew over Keef, Blu and Linda and landed on Zim's head.

"Zim. There is a pigeon on your head. You have head pigeons. Go to the nurse before it spreads to the other children. " Ms. Bitters commanded.

"Yes sir!" Zim said saluting.

Zim was about to leave the room, with the pigeon on his head, when he was stopped by Ms. Bitters.

"Don't forget to take the hallpass" Ms. Bitters placed a metal ring around Zim's neck. It automatically tightened to fit his neck.

"This will self destruct as soon as you leave Skool grounds." Ms. Bitters said.

Zim walked to the nurse. He was stopped by Liam the Skool hall monitor.

"Hey Zim. Do you have your hallpass?" He asked.

Zim showed Liam his neck.

"Alright but before you go I found this note attached to your locker.

Zim read the note handed to him by Liam.

Hey, Zip boy. You think you and your losers club are gonna stop us? You think your better than us. Well I think not. Meet us in the playground for round 2 of the snowball fight. If you win we will walk away shamed and dishonored and we will do your homework for a week. If we win you walk home defeated humiliated, and we take your precious Blu bird. Be there tomorrow after Skool!

Zim almost fainted.

"Thanks Liam! I have to go now!" Zim ran away toward the class.

"Speed Limit Zim!" Liam reminded him.

When Ms. Bitters saw Zim with the pigeon still on his head, she was disappointed.

Zim took the pigeon off his head and let it fly back out the window

During lunch Linda, Keef, Scott, Aku, Blu,and Zim were sitting at the lunch table.

Everyone looked at Zim as he read out his letter, especially Blu who if the losers club lost would be given and possibly abused by the Buliez.

"This is what was on my locker. " Zim said.

"I can't believe it! Can't we just not go and fight?" Linda asked.

"No we can't. If we want to keep our reputation above the laughing stock of the Skool we have to go!" Keef said.

"If we lose I have to give Blu away. But I can't he his my best friend." Linda said.

"Hmph Herm Brr " Scott muffled through his scarf.

"Scott is right. We want lose. We will win. We will show them what we are made of.!" Aku said

Scoop was sitting at the next table. Over hearing what they were talking about, he quickly joined them.

"So, is it true that the notorious Buliez have sent this note, for revenge and that the two sides will engage in a snowball fight in the playground? " He asked.

"Yeah, but we want stand down. We will fight." Zim said raising his fist. The Camerakid took a picture of him for the newspaper.

"Some bold words! And if they lose note only would their pet bird be taken away their pride will be taken too!" Scoop said.

The very next day the whole Skool was buzzing about the event coming up after Skool. Everyone who knew how to read was talking about it.

Scoop was interviewing chuck.

"So what are your intentions for the fight coming up after Skool?" Scoop asked.

"What does Intan-teon mean?" Chuck asked.

"There it is folks. A 8th grader doesn't know what intention means. Talk about stupid." Scoop walked away.

At the playground a huge crowd gathered. They were surrounding the area of the jungle gym and the flagpole.

People climbed the swing set, and people climbed trees trying to get a good view.

The losers club entered the playground. Cameras flashed, people cheered, and confetti was fired.

The Buliez entered and Cameras flashed, threw tomatoes, booed, snarled and some even spit at them.

The losers club took their place at the jungle gym and Buliez at their improved snow fort. This time the Buliez were joined by the popular kids.

Jessica, Sam, Bernard (a boy who is popular for having a great singing voice) all joined the Buliez.

The tension built up. The wooden cabin the LC were in still had an abundance of snow inside. Blu began making snowballs and started piling them up.

The Buliez were ready to storm the Jungle Gym and cabin and kick them out.

A whistler blew after a half hour of preparation and the two sides immediately exchanged snowballs. The LC had an advantage, they could hide inside the cabin.

The Buliez threw volley after volley of snow at the LC. Scott took a piece of ice and by accident threw it.

It hit the Buliez fort. The first was an impressive 5 feet tall and was made of ice and snow.

When the iceball hit the fort wall it made a huge dent in it.

"Herr Trmoh Zerr!" Scott again muffled.

"Scott is right! Throw ice at the wall to destroy it." Zim said to everyone.

Blu heard this and started making iceballs and handed them to everyone.

After a few minutes the first portion of the fort wall collapsed.

"Dudes. The bricks be fallin bro. We tight right now!" Dirge said.

"The walk is falling. We have to retreat! We can't keep this up!" Pak said.

The crowd was on fire with cheering , most people had their cellphones out recording this. Scoop reported this to a camera live.

"Hello right now you are watching the Skool News Network (SNN). Right here we can see the two sides battling it out to a match of doom! We can already see a clear winner after an hour of fighting." Scoop said to a video camera held by Camerakid.

Another portion of the icewall fell.

"I can't keep this up. Im going home! Stupid losers!" Jessica said going home.

A white flag with a underwear design was raised from the Buliez.

The LC cheered. They ran down the Jungle gym and joined the crowd of fans.

"We won!" Keef said.

"Squawk!" Blu said.

"We did it!" Linda yelled.

That night the Skool had a giant sign on the front with the sentence home of the LC our saviors. On IT.


	11. H O C K E Y

It was a cold day in Moose Lake. The temperature dropped from a mild 45 degrees to a stark 20 degrees Fahrenheit.

But the day was special fir something else too. The New York Rangers hockey team was having a game in Moose Lake against Canadian hockey team the Edmonton Oilers.

Everybody who was anybody started buying tickets at the ice rink where the game would be held.

People from all over Minnesota,Michigan,and Wisconsin flooded the small town. A town where barley 2,500 people live the visiting population had boosted the population to over 45,000.

The ice rink was huge, the largest building in the town and could easily hold all 45,000 people. Both teams and their equipment included.

Linda was thinking of going to the game. She loved hockey and it was her favorite sport. Not to mention all her friends were going to see the game too.

Scott had called her asking who she thought would win. The debate somehow went on to a Anti-Canadian rant and then went back to how America doesn't know the true meaning of hockey like Canada and Sweden do.

Many people coming from Canada came to Moose Lake too. They would get into arguments with fans of the American team and fights broke out.

The event was so important that the entire week following the game, the Skool lesson plan was about hockey and the day during the game no Skool.

Even Ms. Bitters seemed to be happy. A extremely impossible event. Ms. Bitters had a happy smile on her face.

"Okay class, today we will be learning about the hockey stick and hockey puck. " Ms. Bitters said pointing to a picture of both

Zim leaned over to Linda

"Don't you think that Ms. Bitters is acting a little strange?" Zim asked.

"Im not goanna complain. It is better than her yelling at us all the time." Linda said.

The entire class seemed to be on edge, Ms. Bitters being nice. Strange. Everybody was waiting for the next kid to get detention in a small dark room that's paint peeled off, or to get sent to a underground classroom and never return or what else.

But none of that happened.

At lunch Linda, Blu, Zim, Keef , Scott, and Aku were at the lunch table eating sandwiches and what other garbage the Skool put in the tray.

Aku was smart enough to bring her own lunch. A dish that was fit for a queen. Macaroni, Chicken (Blu was disgusted by that part), rice and beans, and apple juice.

"Tomorrow is the big game you know. We don't have Skool and we get to see the game of the century. Linda did you finally get does tickets?" Aku asked.

"Yeah I did. But sadly they don't allow birds inside the game. I promised Blu I would film it and bring it back." Linda said. She then turned to the bird and started petting him.

"Isn't that right Blu?" Linda said petting Blu. Blu had grown bigger too. (He was half the size he was in the movie Rio just to help you visualize)

Blu was a light blue color still. But with age he would eventually become a darker hue of blue. But right now he was light blue.

Blu was practicing a best friends hand shake with Linda at home. A fist bump explosion.

As Blu and Linda did the hand shake Zim started talking about the hockey game again.

"Those Canadians have some nerve if they think they are gonna come to America and beat us" Zim said.

"Well… I don't know. I think the Canadians might actually win!" Aku said. After a few minutes this turned into a all out argument about which team would win.

"Whatever we will find out when the game starts today. Then we will see!" Zim said.

Keef half eating his lunch. Occasionally giving Blu some of his lettuce, or letting Scott have the turkey.

Keef has been down ever since the announcement of the game. Keef had a secret, he want a fan of hockey like most people.

He didn't like sports period. The only sport he really thinks about playing was his game slave. And if it want that it was another gaming console. Keef loved video games and hated physical sports.

He would frequently come up with excuses so he wouldn't have to run around the gymnasium during gym or played dodgeball.

Everyone else in the losers club was bad at sports too (especially Zim and Aku) but Keef wouldn't even try and attempt to get interested. Even in a game that requires no exertion like pingpong or bowling.

Scott looked over at Keef.

"Frmm, Hmmm,rrrr!" Scott muffled.

Scott never took his scarf off and be always had his hoodies hood up. Even during Skool.

"Nothing Scott. Its just that I don't really like sports. I mean I am just bad at all of them." Keef said.

Scott took of his scarf, a rare occasion.

"its not about how good you are at the game you know. Its only how hard you try, if you try hard you will get better you know. And besides in not good at sport, Zim terrible at dodgeball, and you never seen coach Guy doing any exercise you know."

Scott put his scarf back on.

"I guess your right, No one is truly good at everything. I should try my best and make the most out of everything!" Keef stood up holding a fist in the air.

Scott held a thumbs up.

During gym class coach Guy had everybody playing a Skool favorite. Dodgeball.

Everybody in Ms. Bitters class hated dodgeball, especially Zim, they wanted to play hockey.

"ALRIGHT YOU URCHINS, YOUR GOING TO GET YOUR GAME ON OR YOUR GET A GRADE OFF! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Guy said.

"Yeah, whatever." The class said.

"ALRIGHT WE WILL HAVE 4 TEAMS INSTEAD OF TWO. PURPLE TEAM, RED TEAM, BLUE TEAM, AND GREEN TEAM!" Guy said.

Guy looked at a list of who he assigned to each team, Keef was about to tell Guy his excuse but then remembered what Scott said.

"ALRIGHT RED TEAM, JACKSON, HANS, LINDEN, XAVIER, MIA, JENNIFER, MAKAYLA, ANNNNND ISAAC."

Red team went to area the coach designated for them to put on their flags and to pick a captain.

"BLUE TEAM TROY,PETER, TYLER, NAOMI, JAYDEN, AND ZACH."

The Blue team went to their area.

"GREEN TEAM AKU, LINDA, ZIM, KEEF, SENECA, CAYUGA, NASSAU!"

Linda walked to the green team area with Blu on her shoulder but was stopped by Guy.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE A BIRD IN THIS GAME. PUT HIM IN THE STORAGE SHELF OVER THERE. GET HIM WHEN THE GAME FINISHES!" Guy said pointing to a little box on a wall facing the area where they were playing.

"Sorry Blu, but I have to leave you here. Stay here and ill pick you up later." Linda said putting Blu inside the storage shelf.

She then joined Green team.

Seneca, Cayuga, Nassau where on the team. Seneca was a tall light skinned kid with straight red hair. He always hung around with his best friend Cayuga a small girl with brown hair , and Nassau a short scrawny kid with braces and green hair.

Linda, Zim and Aku approached them. The two groups never really interacted making this first meeting awkward.

They got along well though.

Guy blew the whistle and everyone rushed to pick up a ball. People started throwing them. Balls went flying all over the gymnasium, people got hit in the face in the stomach etc.

Zim and Keef were doing okay, the rest of the green team were also doing fine. The team struggling the most was the purple team.

Team Purple had a whole bunch of kids who hated each other. 2 of them didn't like each other because one stole the others boyfriend, another group didn't like each other because of arguments over the hockey game and the rest just didn't like their team mates.

So instead of helping the team they would throw balls at each other, push each other, and try to get their teammates out.

In response the Purple Team was the first to lose.

After a hour the Green Team won, the entire team started celebrating. Linda went to go retrieve Blu who celebrated too.

Guy came up to Keef.

"YOU KNOW WHAT KEEF. IM PROUD OF YOU! I DON'T SEE YOU USUALLY PARTAKING IN GYM CLASS! EXTRA CREDIT!" Guy said

Keef cheered. Zim also was surprised, he didn't do too bad. In fact he did good.

Game night. The ice rink was jam packed. So .any people tom seats. Linda and her family took a seat, while Linda pulled out her camera nicknamed Cam-Cam.

The game started as Linda started eating nachos, popcorn and drinking soda as the game played. She could see Zim, Aku, Scott and to her surprise Keef.

Minute after minute hour after hour, points were scored people got mad people became happy. The amount of cheering that would happen inside the stadium was as loud as the big bang.

Thousands of fans rooted for their team.

After about a hour the game was the game ended in a draw upsetting everybody. People started fighting in the crowd punching, yelling threat and anything else that can be put under the list of triggered fans.

When everybody left the stadium the Minnesota state police had to guard the entrance to make sure no fights broke out.

When Linda got home she put the tape in the Tv's VCR and let Blu watch the game. She herself went upstairs to go to sleep.


	12. Walk of Doom

**This chapter has been an idea flotsting around my head one day on the bus. And remember you guys can PM me for chapters you want to see. if the chapters are R rated im not going to publish those, so send my rated T at the most. Besides that have a nice day. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Blu was outside, alone. It was warm 65 degrees a new record high.

Linda's parents gave him a shopping list, hoping the grocery store would allow Blu inside. Blu knew where the store was and it want a long distance only 15 minutes walk.

Blu walked down the streets of Moose Lake passing the playground, the Skool and other buildings. He had to walk in a straight line, just a straight line all the way until he reached the grocery store. No way he could mess up.

Blu saw Dib as usual scurrying around looking fro something to blame. Dib was a master at movement weaving between light post and trash cans and people.

Dib hadn't saw Blu much to. Blu's relief. He was still walking all the way down to the store. He couldn't be that far now.

Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Blu must have made a wrong turn while looking at Dib because he found himself downtown, and nowhere close to the grocery store.

"Maybe ill just find another store." Blu said. Even in the downtown area there were no real grocery stores. The occasionally restaurant, hair salon, car sales place and stuff.

Blu started looking around trying to find the store, but as of now he was officially lost.

How does Dib manage nit to get lost. He gets home everytime. Blu thought to himself.

Blu kept looking around and then he remembered Linda's parents gave him a little bookbag to put on his back.

Blu took the bookbag off and peered inside, he forgot to pack his GPS. In place of the GPS was a sandwich.

"Why did I pack a sandwich?" Blu asked himself.

Blu starting cursing and shouting attracting the attention of nearby humans walking down the street and drivers.

Blu finishing his tantrum, started getting scared as he put the bookbag back on and tried to retrace his steps.

A small sparrow was flying about when it saw Blu. It landed in front of him. The sparrow had green eyes and was a lot shorter than Blu.

"Hey there blue bird, you look lost." The sparrow said.

"In trying to find the grocery store. Do you know where it is?" Blu asked.

"Yes I do, follow me!" the sparrow took off.

"Wait! " Blu called after the sparrow.

"What happened?"

Blu dint want to tell any other bird except Gaz that he couldn't fly. For fear of humiliation.

"I… I can't fly." Blu said.

"Well its going to take a while to walk there. If you want to do that." The sparrow said.

Blu gave the motion to begin.

"My name is Cosmo by the way." The sparrow said.

"Im Blu. How long do you think it will take to walk there?" Blu asked.

"Maybe a hour." Cosmo said.

"AN HOUR! Of walking?" Blu was grieved.

"MAYBE a hour." Cosmo corrected Blu.

"besides humans can walk for much longer." Cosmo said.

"Im sorry Cosmo, but Im a house bird. I only go outside on the shoulder of a human." Blu said.

"Well, I don't know. If only oh could fly. We could get there in 15 minutes.

"Well, I don't know. If only oh could fly. We could get there in 15 minutes. Half an hour tops." Cosmo started to wish Blu could fly.

"But I guess it feels nice to stretch out my legs a little."

"I wish I could fly. I wouldn't have to walk all over the place." Blu said.

"You know I never saw a blue bird in Minnesota before. Or not one like you. I have a friend who is a Blue Jay, but you look. Exotic." Cosmo said.

"Really?"

"Yeah like your from the Caribbean or something. Or maybe even further south like south America. "

Cosmo and Blu kept talking while walking. Finally they walked to a large building Blu never seen before.

"What is this place?" Blu asked.

"The grocery store. Good bye have a nice day." Cosmo was about to fly away when Blu stopped him again.

"This isn't the store I was talking about. " Blu read the sign.

"This is Da Grocery Store, not the store I was talking about." Blu said.

"There aren't that many stores period around here. What other store could you be talking about." Cosmo asked.

"the name of the store is Minnesota grocery & Co. Not Da Grocery Store! " Blu said.

"Oooooooh. That store. Why didn't you say so? Its all the way across town." Cosmo said.

"How are we going to get all the way over there?" Blu asked.

"Public Transportation!" Cosmo yelled in fascination. Blu almost hurled at the thought.

After a few minutes of trying to find a bus stop, they stood waiting being stared at by some humans who thought they were taking the bus too.

Blu again wished Linda was with him, Cosmo looked tired too.

After a half hour of waiting a creaky, gasoline leaking, bus pulled up and opened its doors.

Blu used the money he was going to go shopping with to pay for the bus. The bus driver didn't seem to care that a bird just played to go on the bus. A rare bird too.

The bus lurched forward as Blu and Cosmo took a seat. The engine started roaring and the bus was on its way.

Blu looked at a bus map trying to figure out what stop to get off at. He pointed to a black circle that said Brunswick avenue, Aberdeen St.

"We could get off here and walk the rest of the way. Me in going home no more traveling for me!" Blu said.

"Well maybe when we get off we could get Macmeaties , they have a new MeatyBurger for a dollar. " Cosmo said.

"I only have 50 cents. Besides they don't let animals inside of the restaurant." Blu said.

Blu then realized he was hungry too, and pulled the sandwich out his bookbag.

After 15 minutes the bus screeched to a halt.

Nearby a bank was being robbed. Two men one in a blue jacket and one in a brown and white jacket ran outside of a bank with alarms blaring, holding moneybags over their shoulders.

The police saw Blu and Cosmo, thinking the two were the robbers they started chasing Blu and Cosmo.

"Cosmo! RUUUN!" Blu said taking Cosmos wing.

The police cars were right on Blu and Cosmos heels as one of the officers opened a window with a gun and started firing.

"WE ARE JUST BIRDS, LEAVE US ALONE!" Cosmo screamed.

"Your mimicry of a bird won't fool us Johnson your wanted in 20 counties in Minnesota and all the counties in Michigan. " the officer said.

"Can you get any dumber?" Blu said under his breath, which he was losing fast.

Blu and Cosmo sprinted into a dank alleyway the police car trying to make the sharp turn but failing, crashing and burning into a wall.

Blu and Cosmo quickly ducked under a dumpster. Some other police officers saw Blu under the dumpster and dragged both him and Cosmo out.

"Hey, these two are just birds. The other two got away. LETS MOVE!" the officer said dropping Blu and Cosmo on the ground.

Blu and Cosmo again took to the streets, covered in dirt and fluid running from the trash. The two lunched their way all the way back to where they were before, and slouched to in front of the grocery store.

Blu almost collapsed from exhaustion by the time they reached the store.

He read the big sign that said "Minnesota grocery & Co."

"In not going inside, I stink. I don't have money. And its getting late." Blu said.

"Goodbye Cosmo." Blu said turning around to find Cosmo passed out from exhaustion.

When Blu entered the book store he was immediately taken off the floor by Linda.

"BLU, YOUR FINALLY HERE! I was so worried. In glad you-" Linda took a whiff of Blu.

In less than a minute Blu was in the bathtub getting scrubbed by Linda


End file.
